


64: “Take your medicine.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [64]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cousin Incest, Death Threats, M/M, Medicine, Slight Incest, Threats, Threats of Violence, mentions of threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	64: “Take your medicine.”

**64: “Take your medicine.”**

* * *

“Open your fucking mouth!”

“I rather die!”

“That can be arranged!”

“Aido.” Kain warned his mate but the small vampire wasn’t paying him any mind. Instead his eyes were glued on Zero who was sitting in the bed refusing to take any of the medicine that the school doctor provided.

Aido was close to ripping out his hair, and taking the Bloody Rose and shoving it down Zero's throat. Mainly because Kaname had left him in charge of Zero's health and if he dies, Kaname was going to kill him.

Taking a deep breath Aido spoke carefully, “Zero, you need to take them medicine.”

“No!”

"Now listen here you dumbass-"

"Fuck you blondie!"

“Are you giving Aido and Kain difficult already Zero?”

Aido and Zero immediately straighten up at the voice of Kaname. Kain sighed as he moved forward grabbing his mate by his waist to stop the man from further trying to launch himself at Zero. The pureblood Prince came around the corner staring the boys with unamused look. “Zero.”

“I wasn’t doing anything wrong. Aido over here was trying to kill me!”

“Liar! Kaname I would never!”

“Zero. Take the medicine.” The or else hung in the air after the statement. Zero pouted as he immediately opened his mouth ignoring the grin on Aido face as he slid the medicine into the level E vampire’s mouth. 


End file.
